The present disclosure relates to communications between electronic devices and more particularly to authenticating and performing other computer security operations on electronic devices.
There has been a rapid proliferation in the number and types of electronic devices that users access during their daily routine. Many users now routinely carry smart watches, fitness trackers, mobile phones, tablet computers, and other mobile electronic devices. User authentication is the primary security operation provided by these electronic devices, and typically requires a user to successfully complete an authentication operation to unlock a display screen upon device startup and after each instance of the device transitioning to a user operational state from a lower-power sleep state. For example, unlocking the display screen may require a user to manually enter a registered alphanumeric code/key or satisfy the analysis of a biometric sensor (e.g., a fingerprint sensor). Repetitively completing authentication on several devices being carried by a user can become inconvenient and detract from the user's experience with those devices. Consequently, some users disable device authentication operations one or more devices but thereby leave those device(s) susceptible to unauthorized use.